Sohma Dreams: Night Time Encounter
by The-Sakura-Chan
Summary: A series of small stories, starting with Kyo and Tohru. When the night is too hot to handle, Kyo starts having strange dreams which even he cannot explain. Rated M. KyoXTohru


**Warning: **Story is rated M

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Fruits Basket or any of the characters

**Note : **I'm hoping to make this into a series of little stories based on a number of different pairings. This time it's Kyo and Tohru. (Has been edited slightly)

* * *

**Night-Time Encounter**

It was a hot and sticky night, but Kyo had somehow found the will to fall to sleep at last. He had tried sleeping in his own room, however even with the windows open he felt like he was slowly being choked of air. And so he had climbed out of the house and onto the roof. There was no wind to aid him in becoming cool and so the boy had curled up on the flattest spot in order to get some shut eye.

His foot twitched slightly and Kyo made a slight whimpering sound before he rolled over in his sleep and the dream he had been caught up in faded into darkness. For a moment there was nothing but a blank screen in the cat's mind, and then a light appeared.

The boy found himself stood in the middle of his room slowly looking around. Everything looked the same as always expect sunlight was pouring through the open windows and the sound of the morning birds drifted in. Kyo looked over to his bed and saw a bump within the covers. Titling his head to one side, he slowly edged his way across the room in order to see what the cause of the lump was.

Messy brown hair spread out onto the pillow and the sound of soft breathing caught Kyo off guard. The cover was pulled up over the face of the person who was laying within the bed and so looping his fingers into the top, the cat slowly started to pull them back.

His heart skipped a beat and almost at once Kyo took a step back. Laying within the folds of the bed cover was Tohru Honda. Her mouth was partly opened as she slept, bangs falling into her eyes as a rosy tint brushed across her cheeks. She gave a slight wriggle in bed and a sigh left her, before she settled back into sleep once more. The girl looked perfect to the cat as he stood watching over her, his heart racing within his chest.

Ever since Tohru had come to live in the Sohma house, Kyo hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her. He knew that falling in love was something which members of the zodiac had troubles with, but he couldn't help the way his heart would increase whenever the girl was in the room and how he longed to just keep her safe from the world and hold her tightly in his arms.

Coming back closer to the bed, Kyo set himself down on the corner and just watched Tohru as she slept. He couldn't get over the fact that she was laying in his bed, of all places to find her. The desire to curl up beside the girl was intense, however the cat held himself in his position as he watched Tohru slowly turn over in her sleep before her eyes started to flutter open. She gazed around with a puzzled expression, before raising her head in order to see what was causing the weight at the bottom of the bed. When her eyes meet those of Kyo a sweet smile formed on her lips.

"Come back to bed Kyo." She sounded sleepy as she spoke, bringing a hand up in order to rub gentle at her eyes. Her lids were half closed as she took another look at the cat before flopping back down into bed. "Please?" Her voice was barely a whisper now but Kyo found himself unable to resist.

Pulling himself up, the cat made his way around the bed to the side which was least taken over by Tohru's body. She had spread out and so only noticed that the boy had very little room when he was nudging up against her body. Her eyes came into contact Kyo's before she gave a small giggle and wriggled across the bed.

For a while Kyo felt uncomfortable about laying in the bed with Tohru. His mind was telling him it wasn't his place to be and yet his body felt very much as home pressing against the girl. Giving a loud yawn, Tohru rested her hand on the cat's chest before nuzzling her head into his neck. She had closed her eyes and soon the movement of her chest was the only sign that Tohru had fallen to sleep.

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, Kyo wrapped his arm around the body of Tohru and pulled her in close, planting a gentle kiss onto her forehead. All emotions seemed to drain away from his body as he laid cuddling up to the girl, taking in her scent while he had the chance. His body was starting to react in other ways to the close contact the cat was experiencing. His trousers, which he had noticed felt baggy when he had first started moving around the room, were now becoming tight. His heart beat was racing inside of his chest and it felt as if his mind was fogging over.

The girl beside Kyo stirred within her sleep and slowly started to open her eyes until she was staring into those of the cat. She looked as perfect as ever, however now she looked more awake. Her eyes seemed to dance slightly as she studied the features on the boy's face, before one of her hands came up and cupped his cheek, turning his head towards her more.

Their noses came within touching distance and the girl's sweet scent drifted over Kyo, taking his attention away from Tohru's hand leaving his cheek and running it's way down his body. Her finger-tips pressed over the tight fabric which contained Kyo's hard self and caused the cat to jump somewhat. His mind was swimming with a mix of desire and the scent of the girl pressing against his chest, causing his eyes to close as he felt Tohru's fingers hook into the top of his trousers.

His breath caught within his throat as the girl's hand roughly pulled at the trousers' band, bringing them down to around his knees. There was a suddenly feeling of freedom and it was only then that the cat noticed that Tohru had been able to take not only his trousers, but his boxes down in one action. She was smiling brightly as the boy opened his eyes, and the blush which ran into his cheeks caused him to turn bright red. The feeling of guilt filled his mind as he realised he was laying in bed, becoming overly aroused with Tohru pressing up against him.

"Tohru, I-" Kyo was cut off from what he was saying by the hushing sound which left Tohru's mouth, as her fingers came up to to press against the cat's parted lips. She had a devilish look in her eyes as she let her finger slip away from Kyo's mouth and started trailing down his chest.

The cat's body tensed and his eyes closed up quickly as he felt the gently fingers of Tohru wrap around his happy self. She was slow in her actions as she allowed her hand to move down Kyo's shaft before coming back up, listening to the groan which left him. She was smiling as she repeated the action again, gripping firmly around him as she moved her hand.

_Oh god._ Kyo found himself unable to speak and so instead lay moaning under the command of Tohru.

She drew out her movements and teased the boy with how slow she was going, pressing her lips lightly to his neck as she continued. Shifting her weight slightly, Tohru released Kyo before pushing herself up onto all fours. Straddling the waist of the cat, the girl looked down at his face. His eyes were open and yet they looked foggy as he stared up, not seeming to understand what was happening now.

"Kyo." Her voice was sweet as Tohru lent down in order to plant a kiss onto the cat's forehead. Kyo could feel the girl's hands pressing against his chest and the warmth of her body matching the heat which was radiating from his own skin. For a second their eyes connected, before the boy acted purely on desire and grabbed the girl's hips, bringing her down onto himself. She cried out slightly as Kyo slowly pushed deeply into her. She was tight around him and so he groaned loudly once fully inside. It was like no feeling he had ever experienced before and for a moment he just lay taking in the feelings.

He couldn't help closing his eyes and biting into his own lip as Tohru rocked on him. She seemed to have got over the initial shock of what Kyo had done and so now was taking control of the actions which took place between them.

Tohru lifted her hips up and away from Kyo's body, nearly causing the boy to slip out from her. However she was quick to bring her hips back down against him and forcing a groan from both of their lips. Kyo looped his hand around the back of the girl's neck, pulling her down into a kiss. Their lips smashed together as the cat felt the girl starting to repeat her action of lifting her hips. He was already moaning before she had brought herself back down, trying to keep their lips locked together when she did.

A lack of oxygen was the only reason why Kyo had to break the kiss, panting hard as the girl keep up her movements.

The heat in the room was starting to increase as the movements of Tohru did so. Her hands gently held the shoulders of the cat as she moved on him, bringing them together quicker and sharply now. Her groans were soft and this caused Kyo to moan louder as he stared up at her. He couldn't believe he was performing such an act with the girl and it was a big turn on for the boy to have her on top of himself. The grip he had on her hips tightened as his mind flooded with the desire to bury himself deep with her as he hit the edge, but he sunk his teeth into his lip in order to try and steer himself away from finishing.

The sound of the pair mixed together as they exchanged rough kisses. The air was filled with the smell of desire as both Kyo and Tohru came to the edge of their control and each clung to the other now. Their thrusts had peaked in speed and it wasn't long until Tohru became short of breath and moaned deeply into the cat's ear. She had wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and pressed herself close, keeping her hips moving.

His mind and body were rocking on the edge, and when he felt Tohru tense around him as she was pushed over the edge into ecstasy, Kyo too lost complete control over himself. The girl's name flew from his lips as waves of pleasure hit his body and his nails dug into her hips before the world started to go black.

The cold of the night whipped into Kyo's face as he sat bolt upright on the roof. He was panting hard and his heart was beating roughly against his chest as the cat tried to work out what was going on. In the time in which the boy had been asleep, the temperature had dropped and a strong wind was blowing in from the woods. And yet Kyo felt as if his skin was on fire as he looked around his settings.

The sky was starting to turn pink in colour, a sign of the coming morning, and so the cat pulled himself up from the rooftop in order to stand. He was confused about what his dream was meant to mean. He knew in the bottom of his heart that he had feelings for the girl, but never before had he thought about being with Tohru in such a way.

A blush formed on his cheeks and he growled slightly, before making the climb back down the building. Padding his way through the house, Kyo tried to clear his mind completely, wanting to regain some self control over the thoughts which sprung into his head. Sneaking up the stairs and back into his room, the boy collapsed on the floor once inside. Knowing now that the morning would bring embarrassment if anyone asked him something meant that the cat lay awake for hours until he could hear the foot-steps of others in the house.

**OOC: The End (Look out for other Sohma Dreams)**


End file.
